


Perambulate

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [23]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Relationship, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Marceline and Princess Bubblegum end up tumbling headfirst in another world and meeting their own doubles.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 16
Kudos: 150





	Perambulate

**Author's Note:**

> I ALWAYS WANTED TO DO BUBBLINE AND GUMLEE MEETING. 🥰🥰🥰 I HAVE NO IDEA IF THEY ACTUALLY DID IN CANON. IF SO,,,, OOPS. ANYWAY. WE LOVE CANON GAYS. I hope you guys like this! Any comments/thoughts welcomed please!
> 
> _"Perambulate" (verb): walk or travel through or around a place or area, especially for pleasure and in a leisurely way._

*

23\. Double Date

Something happened while they were at the Ice King's castle.

Marceline doesn't remember everything but she remembers floating inside and then getting chased by the Ice Bulls. She grabbed onto Princess Bubblegum's wrist, running instead of flying, herding her girlfriend into one of the secret rooms.

Turns out, it was a secret door…

To a secret portal…

To a secret world that looks exactly like the Land of Ood…

Marceline's head spins. Not literally. She picks herself off the ground, hovering and sitting in mid-air.

"Bon!" Marceline yells, wincing. _"Bonnibel!?"_

She checks out the surrounding area, standing mid-air now. Grassy meadows. High trees and normal-looking yellow flowers. Well, kinda. They're _opposite_ colors of they should be. A mirror world to theirs? An alternate timeline? Is it a pocket universe?

The leaf pile nearby mumbles.

Princess Bubblegum emerges from it, her voluminous pink hair ruffled and covered in twigs. One of her purple boots missing. Marceline floats down to her, wrapping an arm around Princess Bubblegum's torso to steady her. "Bubs, you good?"

"Yeah," she says woozily. "How about you?"

"Mm'fine. I think." Marceline squints her eyes at the sky. It's already dusk. "What the lump was that—?"

 _"_ _—over here! I see something!"_

A voice shouts out. Leaves rustles. Princess Bubblegum startles. Marceline growl-hisses in warning as the intruders come into view, beginning to shapeshift herself into a more demonic form. Her pupils redden. Her teeth and fangs elongate.

"Wait!" Princess Bubblegum yells, thrusting out a hand.

She stares right back at her double — Prince Gumball, with his pink, wavy locks and magenta velvet — looking just as startled.

Marceline calms, eyeing her own double with suspicion.

He curls his upper lip, having flung his arm out protectively and blocking them from Prince Gumball. Red flannel and a pair of dark jeans threadbare at his knees. Marceline smooths her hands over her red tank-top and skinny, dark jeans. Okay. This is definitely bizarre. Definitely way, _waaaaay_ bizarre.

Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum approach each other, frowning thoughtfully.

"A prince…?"

_"You're a princess…?"_

They remain silent for a moment, analyzing and considering this paradox. Princess Bubblegum decides to smile, holding out her hand to him. "Nice to meet you," she chirps. The hem of her long-sleeved magenta dress blows in the wind.

"Likewise," Prince Gumball echos, smiling handsomely and taking her hand.

When nothing happens, they 'ooooo' in fascination.

Marshall Lee huffs.

"Dang," he mutters, floating up and hooking his hands behind his skull. "Why didn't anyone tell me I was ugly as a girl?"

Marceline wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"Speak for yourself, you overgrown wart," she retorts. "And take a bath while you're at it. You _stink_."

Marshall Lee barks out a laugh. "Crooked fangs."

"Dirt-sucker."

"Nerd."

"Chump."

"They're getting along better than expected, huh?" Princess Gumball observes as if amused, watching the other two starting to rise higher and higher to the treetops, and then looking to his double. Princess Bubblegum hums incredulously.

"I wonder about that…" she mumbles.

Marceline zooms over, landing to sweep Princess Bubblegum into her arms and drifting upwards. Her girlfriend brightens instantly, draping her arms to Marceline's shoulders. "Let's get outta here," Marceline declares in irritation.

"You sure?" Princess Bubblegum asks, her features getting enthusiastic. "This is quite a scientific discovery."

"… I swear to glob, Bonnibel."

"Alright, alright."

Princess Bubblegum leans in for a quick, sweet peck of their lips. She squirms happily when Marceline kisses her again and rumbles out a content noise. Marshall Lee, already having returned to their group, sputters. His grey cheeks darken.

"Hold on," Prince Gumball blinks as if astonished. "Are you two… _together_?"

"Yeah. What of it?"

Marceline doesn't see the big deal. Nobody cares. But apparently both of the doubles seem flabbergasted.

"Are… you not…?" Princess Bubblegum murmurs, disheartened.

That doesn't feel right.

If this is them, from a near-identical time and place… shouldn't… _shouldn't_ they be together too?

Prince Gumball avoids Marshall Lee's sudden and heartsick gaze.

"We… were," he says forlornly. "Before…"

"It was lifetimes ago," Marshall Lee interrupts, crossing his arms and facing away from his ex-boyfriend. His countenance hardens up. Princess Bubblegum sends an overly benevolent look to Prince Gumball hanging his head in shame.

_"Yes…"_

"Sure 'bout that?" Marceline drawls, nodding to her vampiric double. "I'm sensing some… _something_ between you and him."

A growl escapes out of Marshall Lee. He leers with all of his fangs.

"That's none of your business, _creep_."

"Maybe we should go," Princess Bubblegum whispers, looking at her girlfriend sighing in defeat.

"How? We don't know if there's even a castle for the Ice King here—"

Prince Gumball blinks again, coming out of his funk.

"… Ice King?" he questions. "Do you mean… _the Ice Queen_?"

"I suppose it would be the Ice Queen rather than the Ice King, wouldn't it," Princess Bubblegum says contemplatively. She's lowered to the ground by Marceline. "We got caught inside the Ice King's castle. We ran into a secret portal and fell here."

"Then!" Prince Gumball snaps his fingers excitedly. "There should be _another_ portal leading back in the Ice Queen's castle!"

"Oh! Right!"

They raise their hands for a victorious high-five, giggling.

"Good luck with that," Marshall Lee grumbles. He starts to fly away.

Prince Gumball's expression falls.

_"Marshall Lee!"_

"Let him go," Marceline complains. She grimaces apologetically under Princess Bubblegum's outraged look.

Prince Gumball shakes his head determinedly, puffing his chest.

"… I cannot do that," he admits. "Not again."

*

_"Marshall Lee!"_

Prince Gumball yells again, gazing up into a tree.

Marshall Lee sulks to himself, leaning against the bark. "No offense, _your majesty_ … but make like a tree and leaf me alone," he mumbles. From outside the thorny patch of bushes, Princess Bubblegum and Marceline spy on them with mounting interest.

"Please! Let's help them, Marshall Lee! We came out all of this way when we saw the portal they came from!"

"So?"

He's not deterred by Marshall Lee's crankiness.

"Sew buttons on your shirt!" Prince Gumball yells again, cupping his hands around his mouth. He grins when the corners of Marshall Lee's mouth visibly lift into a smirk. It's an old joke between them. One of Marshall Lee's favorites.

And it never failed to make the person he loved smile.

Prince Gumball's breathing catches.

He… _still_ …

Marshall Lee leaps down from the branch, hovering right into the other boy's airspace. His dark, soft hair tumbling as he floats upside-down, with Marshall Lee's legs folding into a sitting position. Prince Gumball's cheeks flood with a hot pink color.

"… Do you even wanna be around me?"

"Truthfully?" Prince Gumball waits for an upside-down nod before he reaches out, grasping for Marshall Lee's face. "Of course I do," Prince Gumball confesses, seeing those dark eyes moisten. "I've been… _a wad_. A big dumb wad to you. I knew that when I… and I know that now. I was a _coward_. If I could fix what happened… _hurting you_ would be the last thing I ever wanted."

"It's my fault too…"

"We can figure it out together. I promise."

Marshall Lee rights himself within seconds, dropping to his feet and hugging the other boy against him. His arms tighten around a stunned-speechless Prince Gumball. _"I missed you_ _…"_ Marshall Lee says hoarsely into his ear.

A quiver runs up Prince Gumball.

"Me… too…"

"Fine. They're cute," Marceline whispers, listening to her girlfriend ' _mmhm_ ' into her right ear.

*

All four of them end up at the Ice Queen's snowy, abandoned gates.

"I guess this is farewell," Prince Gumball says bashfully. He peeks between both of the girls.

"Not forever," Marceline says, noticing Princess Bubblegum's despairing look. "If this portal thing works, we could always visit _again_. Who knows… you could come to our world," she adds with a teasing wink. "It could be like a _double date_ …"

Princess Bubblegum tsks, slapping lightly on Marceline's hand in hers.

"Marcy…"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Marshall Lee replies, flashing a grin and shrugging his own hands into his jean pockets. He nudges his hip into Prince Gumball who nudges him back gently and pretends to scold Marshall Lee.

Sounds like an adventure.

Can't wait.

*


End file.
